Death Game
by LouisTomlinson'sFutureWife
Summary: One Direction and Big Time Rush Crossover! "We're on a mission here!" "DON'T KILL US!" "Without it the third World War could start!" "I LOVE YOU!" 1D and BTR are dragged into a plot for world domination. This might not end well. 1D/OC's BTR/OC's
1. Luggage MixUp

**Death Game**

**One Direction and Big Time Rush Crossover**

**Summary: "We're on a mission here!" "DON'T KILL US!" "Spies... Great..." "We need that hard drive! Without it the third World War could start!" "I LOVE YOU!" 1D and BTR are dragged into a plot for world domination. This might not end well. 1D/OC's BTR/OC's**

* * *

**Hello everyone! Here's chapter one of my 1D and BTR crossover. I recently discovered just how much I love 1D and was like 'OMG THERE'S FANFICTION FOR THEM!' (Kind of...) so I started writing. Hope you all like it! **

**If you're gonna bash on me about 9 OC's, I'm sorry but you're just going to have to leave the page. I know it's a lot, and I can handle it. It's not like all eighteen of them are always going to be in the _same place _at the _same time. _I can do it. I'm a big girl! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Natasha, Chelsea, Penny, Summer, Erin, Autumn, Rose, Carla and Terra.**

* * *

Chapter One: Luggage Mix-Up

**-Autumn-**

"_You don't know you're beautiful!" _I quickly answered my phone when One Direction's song What Makes You Beautiful started blaring out of my phone.

"Hello?" I answered, putting on the British accent that I used whenever I was heading to England. I could pull off just about any accent at all.

"**So you're off the plane then?**" Came Rose's voice.

"Yeah. We are. We're all spread out around luggage claim waiting for the suitcase." I replied.

"**Good. Hopefully it'll come out soon. The sooner you five get out of that airport the better. Chad called. He said there were like... Seven enemy agents on that plane with you. I'm not sure if they knew you were there or not.**" She informed me.

I swore in Italian, causing someone who just _happened _to be from Italy and was waiting for their luggage to look at me with wide eyes. I made a face in reply and they quickly moved to a different area.

"**That's some colorful language, Autumn.**"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, Rose. Anyways, the girls and I will get the suitcase, head to a hotel for the night and see if we can do anything."

"**That's exactly what Chad told you to do when we spoke to him. To get the luggage, go to the hotel and see if you can do anything. If not, we meet back in New York.**"

I sighed. "True. You found anything yet?"

"**Nah. We've rented an apartment at the Palm Woods for now and we're just scoping out the place to see if we find anything or anyone interesting. We'll text you if we do. Or call depending on how **_**dire **_**the situation is.**"

Then I spotted it. A green suitcase that matched the picture that I had in my mind (I have a photographic memory) to perfection.

"Found it." I whispered. "I'll call you when we get to the hotel."

"**Good luck, Autumn."**

"Same to you."

I hung up and slid my phone back in my pocket before casually heading over to the suitcase and dragging it along behind me I passed Terra, who saw that I had it and texted Erin, Natasha and Chelsea.

Then I saw him.

One of the enemy agents whom we'd met before.

"Terra... Terra!"

She turned and saw him. "Oh shit." I wasn't the only one using a British accent by the way. Just so ya know. We all had to put one on. But out of all of us, I could do the most different accents.

"We'll split up, mm'kay? Meet out at the van Chad got set up for us?" She asked hurriedly as Erin, Natasha and Chelsea all ran up.

We all nodded and split up again, moving throughout the airport quickly, I'd given the suitcase to Erin. She was the fastest runner out of us all.

-**Erin-**

I glanced behind me once, which is one thing that you should never do in a busy airport when you're running from a man with a gun, and saw him behind me.

"Damnit." I mumbled before picking the suitcase up so I could run faster.

-**Natasha-**

I swore in Greek as I heard two men behind me, shouting in Russian. (The girls and I tend to do that. Swearing in different languages, ya know? That way nobody knows what we're saying. It's pretty funny actually.)

I had two on me. Great.

"Run!" I squeaked to myself. I hated the fact that we had to travel here with _no _weapons. It rendered us close to helpless.

Thank god the van would be fully stocked with them. Ten total. Enough for each of us to have two.

I brushed past a security guard who stopped me. "No running, miss!"

I could only hope he'd help me. "Sir, see those two men shouting in Russian back there? They're trying to hurt me. They've been stalking me for _ages!" _I stated in my well practiced accent. I had to practice tons because I was horrible with accents. _Horrible!_

He nodded and called some other guards to help him.

I smirked at the two men as they were dragged off, swearing in Russian.

"That's some colorful language." I muttered before heading to the garage. Chelsea and Terra were already there.

"Now we're just waiting for Erin and Autumn."

"No. We're waiting for Erin."

"START THE CAR!"

We turned and saw Erin running out.

"HE'S BEEN SHOOTING AT ME! START THE CAR!"

She was over halfway across the garage as we hurriedly jumped in the van and Autumn started it, pulling open some of the camera screens and such as we waited.

-**Erin-**

I watched as they all jumped in the car and started setting up.

"ERIN! DUCK!" Chelsea shouted as she pulled out a pistol and started shooting back at the guy behind me.

Instead of ducking, I swerved to the side so I could keep running, and quickly dove into the car when I reached it.

"I SAID DUCK! NOT SWERVE!"

"It still worked for her! You alright, sweetie?" Terra asked.

I nodded. "And don't call me 'sweetie', Ter. You know I hate it."

We all laughed and headed to the Queen's Hotel.

-_**Page-Break-**_

When we reached the hotel, Terra jumped in the shower, Chelsea started making some espresso, and Natasha, Autumn and I headed over to a bed.

"_Thank god _we got that hard drive." Autumn sighed, her voice no longer a British accent.

Natasha and I nodded in agreement before opening the suitcase.

It didn't contain a hard drive.

It contained a bunch of shirts, jeans, shoes etc.

We'd gotten the wrong suitcase.

"Chelsea! Terra!" Autumn shouted.

Chelsea ran in. "What's up?"

Terra came in next a towel wrapped around her. "What? I was showering!"

Natasha and I turned the suitcase so they could see.

"There's no hard drive."

"This means that whoever else had a green suitcase like this one... Has the hard drive."

"Well find out who's suitcase it is!"

-**One Direction's Apartment-**

-**Zayn-**

"That was a _great _vacation." Niall declared as we walked entered our apartment.

The boys and all agreed simultaneously and dragged our luggage to our rooms.

When I entered mine, I set my suitcase on my bed and unzipped it so I could pull out my clothes and put them away.

Only, my clothes weren't in there.

Instead, there was a hard drive.

"Oi! Harry! Liam! Louis! Niall!" I called.

My four best mates walked in. "What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"Nothing but the fact my clothes have been replaced with a hard drive!" I replied, turning the suitcase so they could see it.

"What?"

-**The Queen's Hotel-**

**-Autumn-**

"You grabbed the wrong suitcase!" Terra shouted. "Do you know how bad this is?"

"Very... And I'm sorry, okay?" I replied. "I'm _sorry!_"

"'SORRY' DOESN'T FIX IT!"

"Terra chill out! We figured out who's suitcase it is!" Erin said, stepping into the fight.

"Who's suitcase is it?"

"Erm... Zayn Malik... From One Direction..." Chelsea said nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

"WELL THEN LETS GO GET THE DAMN THING!" Terra picked up each of her pistols, shoving one in one boot and the other in the other boot before she picked up the car keys and stormed out.

"Lets go..." I sighed, picking up my own. This was going to be a problem.

* * *

**Oh dear... 1D has the hard drive.**

**But _what _is on the hard drive? That's the question... Hmmm...**

**Review please! **

**Next Chapter: You see what Rose, Carla, Summer and Penny are up to in Los Angeles!**

**Preview:  
**"AH! SHE HAS A GUN!" Carlos shouted, pointing at Carla.  
"Carlos! Be quiet! And they _all _have guns!" Logan replied, motioning to Rose, Summer and Penny.  
"Boys. If you wanna live, I suggest you get in the van." Rose stated calmly.  
"And she's not saying _we're _going to kill you. She's saying _they're _going to kill you. That flash drive? It isn't an ordinary flash drive and if you're not going to hand it over because you think we're evil, then you're going to have to drag you along with us." Summer informed them.  
"PENNINGTON!" I heard a Russian shout. He thought I had the flash drive. Great.  
"GET IN!" I shouted.  
The boys all shared a worried look before listening and jumping in the van.

**There's your preview! Hope ya liked it! :)**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Get In The Van If You Want To Live

**YAY! SOMEONE REVIEWED! :)**

**Thank you xXNiallsBlueEyesXx for reviewing! :)**

**I _will in fact _be replying to the reviews I get! So, here you are:**

**xXNiallsBlueEyesXx:**_ Well, I'm glad you think it's good. Big Time Movie was _kind of _the inspiration. And I am! YAY! :) Thanks for being my first reviewer! _

**WELL THEN!**

**Keep those reviews a'comin'! **

**Now you guys get to see what's going on in LA with Rose, Summer, Penny, and Carla! As well as Big Time Rush...**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Summer, Penny, Carla, Natasha, Autumn, Chelsea, Terra and Erin.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Get In The Van If You Want To Live.

-**Rose-**

The girls and I were all stationed in the lobby as I talked to Autumn. She was in England as of now trying to locate the hard drive.

And we were looking for a flash drive that was appearantly hidden in the Palm Woods by one of our fellow agents that had been captured.

"**True. You found anything yet?**" She asked after I corrected her about Chad's instructions.

"Nah. We've rented an apartment at the Palm Woods for now and we're just scoping out the place to see if we find anything or anyone interesting. We'll text you if we do. Or call depending on how _dire _the situation is."

I looked around a bit more, smirking to myself as I saw some shirtless boys at the pool. I saw Carla roll her eyes at me from across the lobby where she sat pretending to read a magazine and snickered.

"**Found it. I'll call you when we get to the hotel.**" Autumn whispered through the phone.

"Good luck, Autumn."

"**Same to you.**"

I hung up and shoved my phone in my pocket, before I leaned back up against the wall and started sipped on the Coke I had.

"_I see you walkin', but all you do is pass me by!" _I pulled out my phone as Big Time Rush's Paralyzed rang out and answered. "Rosie speaking." I answered.

"**Rose. It's Chad. We've located the flash drive."**

I grinned. "Where is it?"

"**In apartment 2J at the Palm Woods.**"

"That's where we are now. And it's also across from our apartment. We'll get in there and get it."

"**Be careful. If I'm right four-**"

"Blah blah blah... Chad we know everything by now! We'll call you if something bad happens."

"**Rose-**"

"Uh huh, buh bye." I hung up and nodded at Carla, who set the magazine down and stood up.

I texted Summer and Penny, telling them to take the elevator up to the second floor as we took the stairs.

Hey! You could never be too careful!

-**Summer-**

I opened up my phone and looked at the text from Rose, or, as she was in my contacts, Cocky Rosie. Rose was the cockiest person I knew, but she was still careful. She was _kind of _the leader, because our boss, Chad, was her uncle and one of the agency's top agents, Shad, was her father.

The text said '**Take the elevator up to the second floor. Carla and I are taking the steps. We've located the flash drive.**'

I looked up at Penny, who was across the pool from me, leaning up against the wall, and nodded.

She pushed herself off the wall and we met up at the doors before heading over to the elevator and stepping in.

"HOLD THE DOOR!" A voice shouted. I stopped it long enough for two boys to run in. One tall and one average height, both with brown hair. I noticed the tall one had some _amazing _hazel eyes.

I blinked, quickly shaking myself out of it.

"Thanks." The tall boy stated.

"No problem." Penny mumbled, looking at her phone.

"Are you guys new? We haven't seen you around here before."

I nodded.

"I'm James." The tall one smiled flirtatiously. "That's Logan, but that doesn't matter. What's your name, beautiful?"

I glanced at Penny, who was still looking at her phone, but I could see her face was scrunched up as she tried not to laugh.

"Summer. That's Penny." I replied evenly, though I'm pretty sure I was blushing. At the agency they trained us to be assasins and such. They didn't train us so we could handle flirty boys, which I haven't had that many of, compared to people like Rose, Natasha, and Autumn.

"We're not staying here for long." Penny stated and I had to stop a giggle slash smile when James' face fell. "Just long enough to meet up with some people then head back to New York."

"You lived in New York?" Logan asked. "We've been there for concerts and such but never got to sight see much. What's it like?"

"S'pretty cool." I replied. Before they could say anything else, the elevator stopped _between _the first and second floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Penny shouted when the lights went out.

Then my phone rang. I could see James smile when he heard his part of their song This Is Our Someday start playing before I opened it. "Hello?"

"**Where are you?**" It was Carla.

"Hey... Funny story..." I started.

"**We saw you get in the elevator. Skip to the end of the story.**"

"It's stuck between the first and second floor."

I heard a small scuffle before Rose's voice came through.

"**Then blow up the panel or something!**"

"Yeah 'cause it's not like there's other people or anything." Penny stated sarcastically, pulling the phone out of my hand.

"How'd you hear whoever you're talking to?" James asked. "I'm standing closer to her than you are and I can't hear them."

He was ignored as I stood close to the phone with Penny.

"Look Rose-"

"**THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE IN THERE WITH YOU?**"

"_That _we heard." Logan informed us.

"**Rose chill out.**" Came Carla's voice again. "**How many other people?**"

"Two. Both guys." Penny replied.

"**'Kay. Knock 'em out.**" Rose stated as she shoved Carla against a wall. We could hear it happen.

"Rose stop shoving Carla."

"**Hey! I'm trying to give you guys instructions here! Knock them out, then screw with the panel until the elevator works.**"

"I'm not going to knock out two totally innocent guys! You _know _I don't like doing that!" I hissed.

"What?" Logan's voice was suddenly somewhat pitchy and James stepped back a bit, eyes wide.

"**Shit they heard you**."

"Well duh..." Penny sighed. "What apartment were we supposed to go to? We can meet you guys there."

"**2J.**"

"Got it. We'll be out of here in a minute. Peace." I hung up and pulled out the small makeup packet in my back pocket.

"You're not seriously going to mess with it, are you?" Penny asked, eyebrows raised.

"Now why wouldn't I?" I replied, grinning. "I need light. Boys we're not gonna hurt you, but if you could get your phones out and give me some light that'd be nice." I then turned to the panel with all the buttons on it and set to work.

-**Penny-**

I could tell James and Logan were terrified of us and that's the only reason they pulled out their phones to help.

"Why did you say you weren't gonna knock us out?" James asked.

Summer looked up from her work. "I don't like hurting people. Sometimes it's something that can't be avoided, but I avoid it all I can anyways. S'hard to do with our career though."

"Sum, none of us like hurting people." I sighed.

"True..." She turned back to the panel.

"What do you guys do?" Logan asked.

"I guess you could say we're... Cops." I mumbled.

Summer froze. "Wait a second..."

"What?"

She turned and looked at me. "We just told them that we're cops."

"We're not." We're not cops. We're spies.

"Well yeah but-"

"Are you saying we have to-"

"Yeah."

"SHIT!" I turned and slammed my fist against the wall. The lights came back on and the elevator started moving again.

"Nice one..." James muttered, stepping back a bit. "What's up?"

The doors opened and Rose and Carla stood there.

"You didn't hang up. You know what this means." Rose stated. Summer swore and pulled out her phone. It said that the conversation was still continuing.

"I know we screwed up." I sighed. "Lets just get the flash drive and get out of here."

"With them." Carla pointed to James and Logan.

"WHAT?" Logan shouted.

"Well, boys, you know what we do." Rose sighed. "Which means that you're going to have to come with us."

"Now then. Can you show us where apartment 2J is?" I asked.

"_Our _apartment? What do you need with _our _apartment?" James asked, eyes wide.

"_Your _apartment? Are you fucking serious?" Summer groaned.

"We need a flash drive. Considering you live there, you can help us. If you help us, we'll let you go you don't need to worry about us hurting you. We're the... Good guys." Carla explained.

"By the way, that's Carla and Rose." I pointed at each when I introduced them. "Guys this is James and Logan."

The two waved nervously as Carla cracked her knuckles. When she saw Logan and James' worried looks, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Nervous habbit."

"Are you gonna hurt us?" James asked, still sounding nervous.

"We just told you we're the good guys didn't we? Now then. Which apartment?" Rose motioned down the hall.

James and Logan slowly and cautiously led us down the hall to their apartment and opened the door. Two other boys sat at the couch playing what looked like Bio-Hazard Battle Blast Four.

"DUDE!" Carla shouted. "I LOVE THAT GAME!"

"Not the time, Carls." Rose sighed. "NOW THEN. Flash drive?"

"Who's this?" The blonde asked.

"The good guys." Summer muttered as she and Rose started looking around.

"Do you guys _own _any flash drives?" I asked, looking at James and Logan.

"We found one the other day in the lobby. It's on Logan's key chain. Why?" The Latino asked.

"And where are your keys, Logan?" Carla asked, looking at Logan.

"Uhmm..."

"Why do you want them?" The blonde questioned, pausing the game and standing up.

"Because they have a flash drive on them that contains important information." I replied. "Now where are they?"

"What important information?" The Latino asked.

"Nothing you need to know about." Summer replied. "It's need to know business."

"Look. All we need is that flash drive before someone comes and attacks us all." Rose informed them.

"What?" Logan shouted.

"Someone like me?"

We turned to the door to see one of Thompson's goons. His name was Bill Ross.

"Damnit."

"I got him." Carla sighed. "Just find the flash drive." And the fight began.

I watched as Carla jumped into a fight with Ross. At the same time, the Latino ran over to a key tree that sat on the counter.

How'd we miss that?

"You're not getting the flash drive!" He shouted.

"Carlos!" The blonde shouted.

"WHOA! That's weird... My name's Carla." Carla stated as she and Ross circled eachother. "Come at me, bitch!"

Ross growled and jumped at her.

"Not the time. Give us the flash drive!" Rose held out her hand.

Carlos somehow managed to get around all of us and out the door.

"CARLOS!" The blonde shouted, running after him.

"KENDALL!" James ran out next.

So the blonde's name was Kendall.

"GUYS!" Logan shouted, running after them.

"Damnit." We mumbled.

"Okay! I don't have the time for this!" Carla aimed a kick to Ross' jewels and we sprinted out after the boys. After running through the Palm Woods and out to where all the cars were parked, we cornered them at our van.

"Get in the van!" Carla shouted, pulling out her pistol. Rose, Summer and I did the same.

"AH! SHE HAS A GUN!" Carlos screamed, pointing at Carla.

"Carlos! Be quiet! And they _all _have guns!" Logan replied, motioning to Rose, Summer and I.

"Boys if you wanna live, I suggest you get in the van." Rose stated calmly.

"And she's not saying _we're _going to kill you. She's saying _they're _going to kill you. That flash drive? S'not an ordinary flash drive and if you're not going to hand it over because you think we're evil, then we're going to have to drag you along with us." Summer informed them.

"PENNINGTON!" I heard Ross shout. He thought I had the flash drive. Great.

"GET IN!" I shouted.

The boys all shared a worried look before listening and jumping in the van.

"I'm getting a strange sense of Deja Vu." Carlos muttered as Summer slammed the door and Rose jumped into the driver's seat.

"GO GO GO!" Carla shouted. Rose slammed her foot on the gas just as Ross and some men we hadn't seen before started shooting at us.

"Thank god for missile proof glass." I sighed, leaning against the back of Rose's seat.

"Uh-huh." Summer agreed.

"Missile proof? Who are you?" Logan asked.

"Okay. Introductions again. I'm Summer. This is Penny, Rose and Carla." Summer introduced, pointing to each of us in turn.

-**Carla-**

"I'm Carlos." Carlos started. "That's James, Kendall and Logan. We're-"

"Big Time Rush." Summer grinned. "Love your music. Listen to it whenever I'm chasing someone in the dear, old, van, here." She said, patting the door affectionatley.

"You love this van." I mumbled.

"What can I say?" She chuckled. "S'my pride and joy."

"Summer assembled the entire engine along with a few other things in this van from scratch." Rose explained as she drove down the road.

"Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"New York. S'where we're s'posed to meet the girls." Summer replied.

"There's more of you?" Kendall raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Five more. They're in England getting a hard drive." I explained. "Now give us the flash drive." I held out my hand.

"What's with all the drives...?" James muttered.

"NO!" Carlos shouted.

"Dude!" Logan smacked his shoulder. Give it up! They've got guns!"

"This is gonna be a long drive to New York." Rose sighed.

"We're _DRIVING_?"

* * *

**That's gonna be a long drive. From Los Angeles, California to Manhattan, New York. (Did I spell Manhattan right? I may be from New York but I have no idea how to spell.)**

**Next chapter, we're going back to England to see Natasha, Chelsea, Terra, Erin, Autumn and 1D! What do you think the girls are going to do once they reach 1D's apartment? Hmmm...**

**I've just suddenly lost my idea, so there won't be a preview this chapter. Apologies. I'M SO SORRY!**

**Review? I'll love you forever! :)**


	3. I Should Kill You

**BACK TO LONDON! :) WHERE ONE DIRECTION ARE! ALONG WITH ERIN, NATASHA, TERRA, CHELSEA AND AUTUMN!**

**So then, sorry about no preview last chapter.**

**WHAT WAS WITH NO REVIEWS? :(**

**Come on people! You can do better than that! **

**Well, here's chapter three! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my nine OC's and any other bad guys and agents! **

* * *

Chapter Three: I Should Kill You

-**Erin-**

The girls and I were sprinting through London, brushing past everyone until we reached the apartment building One Direction was in, and up to the apartment number we'd found in the suitcase.

"Well?" Terra asked.

"I'll do it." Chelsea pushed her way to the front. "HEE-YAH!" Doing one of her famous round-house kicks, (Almost as awesome as Chuck Norris.) she busted the door down.

"HANDS UP!" Natasha shouted as we all pulled out our pistols and made our way in.

The five boys of One Direction looked terrified as we invaded the apartment.

But that's not entirely what we were worried about.

We were more worried about the fact that Quincy Hanson was there. One of Thompson's top agents.

And he had the hard drive in his hands.

"No." I breathed.

"Ah! Girls! I was wondering when you'd arrive! Looking for this?" He held up the hard drive, smirking. "You're a little to late."

"It's never to late." Autumn stated.

"Really now, Autumn? Are you sure? Because I think it is." With that, he leaped out the window.

"NO!" I shouted, running over.

Natasha and Chelsea kept their guns aimed on 1D as Terra, Autumn and I watched Hanson ride away on the top of a van, smirking at us as he held up the hard drive victoriously.

"DAMNIT AUTUMN!" Terra shouted. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WE _NEED _THAT HARD DRIVE! IF THEY HAVE IT, THE THIRD WORLD WAR COULD START!"

"I'M SORRY!" Autumn shouted in reply. "BUT IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE SUITCASES WERE EXACTLY THE SAME, NOW WAS IT?"

"YOU COULD'VE CHECKED THE TAGS!"

"DO YOU REALLY THINK-"

"GUYS!" I stepped in, being the peace maker. "What is this solving?"

"Nothing... But this'll solve something." Terra pounced on Autumn.

"NO!" Chelsea dropped the pistol and ran over, helping me pry the two apart.

"Hey!" Natasha shouted. "We have bigger problems."

We turned and saw she still had her gun trained at One Direction, the boys still looked terrified.

"Who are you?" Liam Payne asked, trying to sound braver than he looked at the moment.

"The good guys. Natahsa Miller! Gun down!" I ordered.

She slowly lowered the pistol as Chelsea retrieved her own and I restrained Terra from beating the shit out of Autumn.

"Terra I'll have Chad demote you if you don't quit acting like a freaking CHILD!" Natasha shouted.

Terra looked at her. "You can't do that!"

"How much you wanna bet?"

Terra growled and straightened up, yanking her arms out of my grip.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Harry asked, still looking terrified.

-**Terra-**

Erin's hard expression softened upon seeing the terrified look on Harry's face. He looked more scared than any of the other boys. It might've had something to do with the fact he was the youngest. I dunno.

"No." She replied.

"Why did that man come in here?" Niall questioned.

"You mean Hanson? Oh he's a bastard that works for Thompson." Chelsea muttered as she fixed her boots, which concealed her two guns. "Sorry about the door. We'll pay for it to be fixed. 'Cause that's just what we do..."

It sounded to me like she was really talking to herself, but you could never really tell with Chelsea Maine.

"Who?" Niall continued, looking scared and confused at the same time.

Hell they all did.

And I felt guilty about it.

Before anyone said anything else, Autumn's phone rang. Zayn raised an eyebrow when their song What Makes You Beautiful was playing.

"Hey Chad."

-**Autumn-**

"Hey Chad." I sighed in relief when I answered. He had a knack for knowing when we had a problem, so he called whenever something like that happened.

"**Not Chad**."

I swore. It was Hanson.

"**It seems you girls have a problem on your hands. You've got to keep yourselves alive, get this hard drive back from me-like that will happen-and now you've got to keep five boys alive as well. Don't think they're safe. Because they're about as safe as dear Rosie's father is.**"

"No... You have Shad!"

Terra's head shot up from messing with her pistol. "They have _who?_"

"They have Shad! And now these five are our responsiblity!"

"Who has Shad?" Chelsea asked.

"THOMPSON! WHO THE HELL DID YOU THINK IT WAS? SANTA CLAUS?"

"**Always did have a temper didn't you, Autumn?**"

"Shut up, you bastard."

He chuckled. "**Remember. Those boys are as safe as you five are.**"

"I should kill you."

"**But you can't. Can you?**"

I scowled at nothing in particular before I hung up.

"What do you mean we're 'your responsiblity'?" Louis shouted.

"Boys you're not safe if you're not with us." Erin stated calmly.

Such. A. Lie.

"You're gonna have to come with us for a little while. Does anyone know you're here?" Natasha asked as Chelsea ran out saying how she was going to run back to the hotel and get the van.

"We came back two weeks early. Nobody knows." Zayn explained. All five _still _looked scared. I felt horrible. We were dragging these boys farther into this than they needed to be by just being in here. Now we had to bring them along with us!

"I'll have Chad arrange a jet for us then. We need to get to New York. _Now._" Terra pulled out her phone. "Chad? Hey we need a jet."

This was _not _going to be fun.

-**Page-Break-**

We managed to get the boys over to the airport, through security and onto the jet without any hassle. They seemed to be getting a little better at _not _being scared of us.

That was after Chelsea and I repeated numerous times that we were the "Good guys".

"Get some sleep." Natasha instructed. "You're gonna need it."

"Imma go talk to the pilot." Erin stated before walking up to the cockpit.

Chelsea pulled out I Am Number Four and her iPod before she started reading. Natsha and Terra just went to sleep.

I set my phone down in the cup holder of the armrest, pulled out my pistol, being the bored Autumn I was, and started messing with it (Making sure it _wasn't _loaded before I did so!).

"You've got one of our songs as your ringtone."

I looked up. Zayn was the only one awake besides myself. I had to giggle when Harry snored loudly, before nodding. "You guys have awesome music. I listen to it whenever I can. We all do." I motioned to the girls. "Me more than them." I blushed slightly.

He half-smiled.

"Look I'm really sorry we're dragging you into this. Honestly it's my fault in the first place."

The half-smile fell. "Why?"

"Because your suitcase looked exactly like the one that had the hard drive in it. I took yours instead of the other one."

"That would explain why I didn't have my clothes."

I bit my lip. "Sorry. We really don't want to drag you into this, but honestly I think it's the only thing we can do to keep you safe."

"What did _we _do?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea. You see, this guy, Richard Thompson. He's got this crazy idea that if he can start World War III, he'll be able to 'take over the world' so to speak. I think that they thought you knew about the hard drive, therefore would want to... Ermm..."

"Kill us?"

"Kinda... Just like they would _us, _just to make sure nobody could stop them."

"Oh..."

"I'm _really _sorry."

"You can stop apologizing." The smile was back. This time it was a full smile, which caused me to give a small smile of my own. "Your name's Autumn, right? You never introduced yourselves."

I nodded. "I'm Autumn. Erin's the one up in the cockpit with the pilot, that's Chelsea over there reading, Natasha's right there," I pointed to where she was asleep a few feet away from Louis. "And that's Terra over there." Terra was sleep just a couple feet away from Liam. "And we already know who you guys are."

He chuckled.

I turned back to my pistol, before I sighed and set it aside. "You have questions. I know you do."

He looked up from where his hands, which suddenly seemed to be pretty interesting to him. "What?"

"You have questions. Everyone always does. Erin asks them every chance she has."

"Why?"

"Because the only thing Erin knows is that she's twenty years old and her first name is Erin."

He blinked. "What? Why?"

"Is that the only thing you can say, Zayn?"

He blushed. "No."

"Ah! He can say something else!"

He made a face and I rolled my eyes in reply before explaining. "Erin was brought up alongside Rose-another of our friends-when Chad, our boss, found her abandoned in the park... With... Well... A bomb... Strapped to her basket."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"I mean... Uhmm..."

I laughed. "I'm kdding with you. But yeah. Erin had a bomb strapped to the basket she was in. Chad only _just _saved her from it."

"What's your story?" He asked.

"That, Zayn, is a story for another day. Now get some sleep."

He sighed. "Can't a bloke be curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"And satisfaction brought it back."

I grinned. "You're good."

"Thanks."

"Now go to sleep."

"Fine."

I rolled my eyes as he made a face at the idea of sleep before leaning his chair back and doing exactly that.

I decided to do the same.

* * *

**So then! How was the chapter?**

**I'm only putting previews in if I got reviews for the chapter before! Mainly because I'm not sure what's going into the next chapter yet. But they will all unite in New York! You can know that!**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ONE DIRECITON SONG?**

**WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE BIG TIME RUSH SONG?**

**Can you answer that for me? :) Please?**

**With lots of love...**

**-Becky**

**PS: REVIEW!**


	4. I Should Kill You Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back! And I'd like it if you all could vote on my poll on my profile please! I'd like to know what you all think! :)**

**Anyways, here's chapter four! AND REVIEW REPLIES! :)**

**xXNiallsBlueEyesXx: **_I am too! As for the songs, I've only heard More Than This once. HORRIBLE ME! But I loved it! And Time of Our Life is pretty awesome too. But not my complete favorite. ;) Keep those reviews coming!_

**lollypop5060: **_Like I usually do? Haha. I do tend to make my characters crazy don't I?_ _My friends tell me it's cause I'm crazy so it rubs off on my writing. As for the songs, I LOVE What Makes You Beautiful! :) And Music Sounds Better With U and City Is Ours **are **pretty epic. :)_

**NextLife: **_DON'T DIE INSIDE! :( I DON'T WANNA MURDER YOU! That would be bad. And thanks so much! :) I'm so glad you think so! 3_

**Well then! ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the girls and any other people you _don't _recognize. **

* * *

Chapter Four: I Should Kill You Part 2

-**Terra-**

"AHHH! THAT DAMN PILOT WAS A TRAITOR! ARGHHH! TERRA WAKE UP! WE'RE GOIN' DOWN AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOWS HOW TO FLY A PLANE!" Erin's voice tore me from sleep.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LAND ONE!" I shrieked, bolting up to my feet.

I looked around to see Autumn, Erin, Natasha, Chelsea, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Louis and Niall all laughing.

"What? THAT'S NOT FUNNY ERIN!" I shouted.

"You know how to _fly _a plane, but you don't know how to _land _one?" Liam raised an eyebrow. I made a face as all nine of them continued laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! And no. I don't. They never taught me. Chad said it was easy as pie."

"Then she crashed one of the service's best planes."

"And you're alive?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"It didn't explode or anything. And nobody was hurt."

"Except you."

"Except me."

"What'd you do?" Niall questioned.

"I broke my right leg, left arm three ribs, and dislocated my right shoulder. Autumn has always said she was shocked I didn't break my neck or spine."

Autumn nodded. "I still am."

"ON A HAPPIER NOTE!" Chelsea stepped in. "We are mere hours away from New York and OUR BEST FRIENDS!"

"There's _more _of you?" Louis asked.

The girls and I all stopped. We were _just about _to group hug so we were all standing in strange positions.

Natasha was in mid-air when this was said, so she fell to the floor, flat on her face. "OUCH!" Came her muffled voice.

"Oh no..." I muttered when Autumn, who was standing on one foot (And has horrible balance) flopped over on top of Natasha.

"OUCH!"

"OW!"

"HELP!" Erin squeaked when she, who had decided to front flip across the plane, fell from her hand stand and fell on top of the two.

"OW!"

"OWWWW!"

_"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"_

At this, Chelsea and I burst into hysterical laughter, falling onto our backs besides the boys, who'd been laughing since Autumn fell.

"Back to my question!" Louis said once the girls had all rolled off eachother and we were all basically sitting in a circle on the floor. "There's _more _of you?"

We all nodded. "Yep. Four. Rose, Carla, Summer and Penny."

"Have they been in New York this whole time?" Harry asked.

Autumn shook her head. "Nah. They've been retrieving some information in Los Angeles. They'll be in New York when we get there though."

"How much you wanna bet Chad's gon' promote them and demote us 'cause they got the flash drive and we _lost _the hard drive?" Natasha sighed, falling sideways. I raised an eyebrow when her head landed in Louis' lap and he didn't seem to care. In fact, he absently started playing with her hair as he asked "There's another thing you had to get?"

"Yeah." Chelsea nodded. "They had to get a flash drive that has a little more info that someone can't do without. We're pretty sure they got it though. And Chad isn't going to demote us."

"How do you know?" Erin asked, tossing a tennis ball at the ceiling and catching it when it fell back down.

"All in favor of believing he's going to demote us?" I asked.

Erin and Natasha both raised their hands.

"All in favor of believing he's _not _going to demote us?"

Chelsea, Autumn and I all raised our hands.

"HA!" Autumn smirked. "WE WIN!"

"Just because majority rules doesn't mean you're right." Zayn stated.

She made a face in reply to this and all of us laughed.

-**Rose-**

It was my turn to drive once we'd reached the border between Pennsylvania and New York. We were about fifteen minutes away from where we were meeting the girls. They'd texted us and said it was important.

In other words, more important than getting back to base and analyzing the hard drive.

We'd, as you can probably guess, replied saying that we also had something important to tell them and would meet them there.

Their important thing? I dunno.

Ours? Guess.

"So what's on this flash drive?" Logan asked.

The boys had _still _refused (after driving across the _entire _country!) to give us the flash drive.

We were about to use force on them, partly because they were a famous pop group and there'd probably be a lot of trouble, even if it was to save the world.

Summer was curled up in the corner, fast asleep. Penny was leaning against the door with her hat over her eyes, but we all knew she wasn't asleep, I was driving, and Carla was playing bowling on her phone.

"Some stuff." Penny replied.

The boys all jumped.

Okay. Carla and I knew she was awake.

"You're awake?" James asked, blinking.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you four could sleep."

"You haven't slept?" Carlos asked.

Carla shook her head. "We can't sleep in here. It's not comfortable enough."

"And what is?" Kendall asked.

"What she's saying is there's not enough space for all of us in the first place." I replied.

"Oh. What about Summer?"

"S'my baby." She said drowsily as she sat up, yawning. She patted the floor. "S'my baby." She repeated.

"So where are we going?" James questioned.

"Lord, you guys are just _full _of questions, aren't you?" I mumbled, taking a right. I smirked when I saw all four blush simultaneously in the rear view mirror.

"We're going to New York." Summer replied, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up.

"Well we already knew that. Where at in New York are we going?"

"We nothing." Penny picked up her pistol, loading it, then shoved it in her boot. "You four are staying in the van."

"What? Why?" Carlos whined.

"Because you have the flash drive and nobody knows about you."

Suddenly, I slammed on the brakes. Everyone groaned and squeaked as I did this.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Kendall shouted.

"Oh no." I whispered.

We weren't the only ones who'd dragged someone along.

There they stood, in the alley where we always meet.

Autumn, Terra, Erin, Natasha and Chelsea.

And One Direction.

-**Natasha-**

"Where are they?" Erin mumbled, looking at her watch.

"They'll be here." Chelsea replied, looking around.

Suddenly, a van reached the curb by our alley. The driver seemed to slam on the breaks, and shouts were faintly heard from inside.

Some sounded like guys.

I watched, eyes wide, as the door opened and eight people rushed into the alley.

Not four! EIGHT!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Terra nearly shouted.

Big Time Rush stood with our best friends.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Carla replied. "What're you playing at, bringing One Direction around here with you!"

"Same to you with them!" Chelsea pointed at Big Time Rush.

"What's going on?" Liam raised his eyebrows.

"That's Big Time Rush... What is it kidnap the boybands week or something?" Niall asked.

"On a note that's a _little _more important." Rose stepped in. "Hard drive. Hand it over. Now."

"Oh we screwed up bad..." I muttered when we all looked at Autumn.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you-" Summer cut Terra off. "Look, guys, no time! Where's the Hard drive?"

"Probably in Thompson's hands_ right now_." Erin said bluntly.

"WHERE?" Penny's voice jumped up three octaves. I didn't know her voice was that high when she freaked. And I've known Penny since childhood.

-**Autumn-**

I stepped back as Terra and Rose talked things out. In fact, all of us did.

"What's going on?" Zayn whispered.

I looked at him. "Well, as you can see, Rose and friends brought BTR along with them just like we brought you guys. Accidentally. The thing is, the hard drive, which is now in Thompson's possession, contains information to start world war three-"

"We've been over this already."

I blinked. "World war three... Right! Sorry, uhmm... It's basically the same situation that we were in, but they actually have what they need."

"Oh. So now what?" Louis asked, jumping into our small conversation.

"We're gonna go get the hard drive." Carla replied for me.

"'Kay we'll split up. Summer and Penny, Natasha and Carla, Chelsea and Rose, Me and Terra-" Erin was cut off by Chelsea.

"What about them?" She pointed at the nine boys who watched, looking confused.

"Is there any way we can help?" Carlos asked.

"Any of you know how to use a firearm?" Natasha asked, holding up a pistol.

None of the boys moved.

"Hang on. I've got a plan." Rose informed us, before laying it out.

_-__**Page-Break-**_

It was so stupid, it might work. Rose, Kendall, Liam, Terra, James and Summer had to go get the hard drive, Natasha, Zayn, Louis and I had to go distract on one side, Penny, Logan, Carla and Carlos on another, and Harry, Erin, Niall and Chelsea had to go on _another _side to distract.

I don't know why the boys were being dragged into this, but to be honest: They were all for it.

Seriously! I'm not kidding! They were all willing to help.

Especially Louis and Carlos, who seemed to be getting on pretty well. In fact, there were no hate-relationship-thingies going on with anyone.

'Cept Terra and I right now. I think she's still of the belief that it's my fault we're even doing this.

Oh well...

I found myself staring at Zayn and Rose passed out one pistol to each boy and quickly went over how to use it.

He was so cute! Not to mention his accent was amazing, _and _he could sing like a god.

And don't. Forget. The eyes. Or that smile!

I feel like I'm gonna melt whenever he looks at me. Especially when he smiles.

And he's got _the stare _down. I mean _the stare. _The one that makes you feel like jell-o. Yeah... He's got _the stare _down_._

"Hey! Stop eye-sexing him!" Natasha hissed, smacking me.

I shook myself out of my daze and glared at her. "_I should kill you_."

She laughed. "But you won't."

"_You _were eye-sexing Louis when we were waiting so I'd shut up if I were you. Or a certain british boy finds out about those dirty thoughts." I whispered. She paled, eyes wide. "You wouldn't."

I grinned mischieviously. "Oh but I would."

"HEY! It's time to get to work!" Erin announced. "You boys sure about this?"

There was a simultaneous nod from all nine.

"We meet back at base!" Rose hissed to everyone, before we split up.

* * *

**I HAVE A PREVIEW THIS CHAPTER! YES! :)**

**Did you like it? I _had_ to put the whole 'eye-sexing' thing in. ;)**

**WELL: To you Rushers out there (Which I hope are most of you considering this is half a BTR fanfic ;) lol) What's your favorite episode?**

**To Directioners (Same as before): Which of the guys has a thing about turtles? My friend asked me about that 'cause she's new to them and I was trying to figure out which of the guys has a thing about turtles. Help me? **

**Another thing: If you can recomend any _good,_ _complete _Zayn/OC, Harry/OC or Louis/OC fanfics I'D LOVE YOU FOR FOREVER! :)**

**Preview Time:**

"So... Do we have to shoot anyone?" James asked, motioning to himself, Kendall and Liam.

I looked at Terra, who looked at Rose, who shrugged. "If you feel the need to. We prefer you keep as quiet as possible though. And on the bright side, we'll be back at base in no time. _Hopefully _nobody will be injured."

"Injured?" Liam asked. "What are the odds?"

I bit my lip. "Erm... If you guys, all your friends, us and all of our friends are _all _careful... Not very high."

"As in?" Kendall pressed.

"About... Ten percent." Terra said after a minute.

"You had to think about it." James pointed out.

"Yeah because I can just pull statistics out of my back pocket, Diamond." Terra snapped sarcastically. He jumped. "Sorry..."

"Be nice." I frowned at her. "And maybe you can't, but I can." I reached in my back pocket and pulled out some statistics for some of the players on Minnesota Wild. "Found these. You might want 'em." I tossed them to Kendall who blinked and opened up the paper. "Oh yeah... I printed these out a while ago."

"NO LEAVING TRASH IN MY VAN!" I shrieked.

**I love all your feedback! Please review! :)**


End file.
